changing one life
by chrojoh
Summary: what could have happened at the prison
1. Chapter 1

**Changes in life**

**Beth's POV:**

I yawned as I woke up and stretched. As I get up and am about to walk into the cell block I remember what Carl told me yesterday about him finding the shower room. He told me I was the only one he told so far and we all needed a shower as we all stank. As soon as I'm back I'm going to tell Rick. I realize I need him to lead me to the shower room. I grab a cleanish pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt and undergarments and have them in a ball in the crook of my left arm as I walk out of my cell and into the cell block. I walk over to my dad's cell to say morning to him of hes up and see Carl and his mother talking to him. I stand in the doorway and ask "can I talk to you Carl?" He quickly replied "yes" as he stood up and walked out. I followed him to the door of the cell block and then asked him "Carl you remember that shower room you found yesterday, can you take me to it?" He said "sure" as he pulled out a set of keys for the door and unlocked it. After about two minutes of walking in silence he turned his head to look at me and stopped walking before saying " I found something one one of the walkers yesterday" and pulling out a old Glock and hands it to me. He then pulls a silencer and two clips out and hands them to me. He says " sorry about no holster for it, I'll try to find you one." I say thank you as I slip the Glock with the silencer on into my pocket and the two clips into my other pocket. He tells me that it has 8 bullets a clip and he'll try to find more later. We start to walk again and about 7-8 minutes later he tells me this is it and points to a door and tells me "There are clean towels in there." I enter the room and go to a shower stall and undress.

*20 minutes later

I finished getting dressed and started to braid my hair after about five minutes it feels decent but I'll have to ask Lori about it later. I grab my clothes and go to leave forgetting about the gun until it and the clips fell out and on impact the gun fell apart and bullets fell out of the clips. I kneels down and put the clothes down and grab the gun pieces and stick them in my pocket and stuff the silencer in my other pocket. I'll have to get Carl to help later I realize and it gives me more time to spend with Carl. I know I have a crush on him and he has one on me but I believe in the guy asking out the girl in person. Not on a computer or the girl asking the guy out. It may seem silly but It's one of the only things I can still believe in nowadays. I start to put the bullets back in the click when I hear the door open. I look up and see my ax by the door and want to slap myself, there;s also someone I've never seen before here. He was a tall, colored man with brown hair I see a knife in his hand a the but of a gun in his pocket, and an evil grin on his face witch was creepy. He starts walking towards me and says "aren't we gonna have some fun before your dead." I scream as loud as I can. He reaches me and grabs arm and try to pulls me to him. I bite him and he recoils in pain and says "stupid bitch. Your dead now." Then thrusts his knife at which I moved out of the way of my face but it still hits my shoulder. I scream and clutch my shoulder as I fall to the ground with the knife still there. My vision is clouded over now I hear the door burst open and a gunshot with a grunt of pain from near by followed by another gun shot then two pairs of running foot steps. There's 2 more gunshots than a gasp of pain and a pair of running footsteps and thump of a body hitting the floor. A cold hand grips my heart as I slowly drift into unconsciousness. The thing I hear before blacking out is the door opening and a growl.

**(A/N thank you for reading this. It's only my second fanfic and first for walking dead. Should I leave this a one shot or continue it**. Plz R&R)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carl's PoV:

I was walking around near the door to the shower room for about twenty minutes looking out for walkers. I checked my click and saw only three shots left. I felt my pocket for clips and felt none. I swore at myself for my stupidity,then realize i forgot my knife in my cell somehow.

"Great just great" I muttered to myself as I turn around. I walk a few steps forward before I hear a scream and start sprinting toward it. A few seconds later I see the shower room door and slam into it with my gun in hand. The first thing I see is a man in a prison uniform standing above Beth with a gun pointed at her. The first thing I do upon seeing this is shoot at him quickly without aiming. He swings around and fires upon seeing me.

I hear the wind whistle by my head as he missed, but so had I. I started running to where Beth is lying, while the other man ran towards the door before turning around. I see a cold smile on his face as he levels his gun at Beth. I jump and fire at the same. Pain explodes in my hip before I slam into the ground. I think I didn't hit him well because he only grunted lightly in pain I think, because I was slipping into unconsciousness quickly as I thought I heard him. Then I fell unconsciousness.

Rick's PoV:

I heard a feint scream as I was walking over to the door to go find Carl. There was another one a few seconds later but of more of pain than anything else. Before I was running but now I was sprinting. Then there's gun shots, And I'm pushing as hard as I can to speed up. I hear the sound of a body hitting the floor and a door shutting close by and foot steps.

I see a door nearby. I run at it and smash into it while pulling out my Colt Python. I see a walker bending over two bodies, Before it's body was sent sprawling onto the two body's. I knew it was dead as I saw its head have an explosion of blood. I walked towards the body's and grabbed the walker and pulled it off the body's.

I flipped over the walker and saw blood on its mouth and it was fresh. I look over at the two body's there heads were obscured from view. I realized who they were quickly though from there cloth's. Beth and Carl and they were covered in blood. I ran towards them and grabbed Carl and dragged him away a few feet. I noticed the mark on his hip quickly. I looked a bit small to be a bite but that walker was on the younger side.

I decided that he was bit for some reason and grabbed my gun again. I pointed my gun at his head when i heard a **click** behind me of a gun being loaded. I swore and looked behind me. I hadn't heard the door open. There I saw...


	3. saving ones life

**Saving a life**

Rick's PoV:

I pointed the gun at my unmoving sons body. My hands tightened their grip on the weapon. I knew I had to shoot him before I lost my nerve. It would hurt me to shoot him and the group a little but If I don't It could cause more problems later on. My finger tightened even more then I started to slowly pull the trigger. But instead of the **bang I** was expecting, There was a **Click** from behind me. I slowly turn around to see Beth standing with one hand on her shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. The other hand was holding Carl's gun, pointed straight at me. That made me realize why that wound seemed so familiar. It wasn't a bite but a gun wound. I dropped to my knees beside Carl, And start crying before I remember the wound on Beth's shoulder. I walk over to her and kneel beside as she had laid back down after I dropped my gun. I looked her shoulder, There was a fairly deep cut on it. It wasn't bleeding much now. I walked over to where I dropped my gun, grabbed it and walked to the door. I took a step out of the shower room before taking off the silencer. I held straight up and fired three time. I put the silencer back on quickly as a walker rounded the corner. I lined up the shot and fired. The walkers head shot back as it took a step back before falling. I pulled out my knife as I heard a couple of moan and the shuffling of feet. Three walkers rounded the corner before starting to limp faster towards me while growling. I lined up a shot at the first and fired, It fell dead. I then swiped with my knife and hit a walkers neck going right through it before firing at the last one and hitting it's head. I walked to the separated head before crouching and stabbing it in the forehead. It was quiet for moment then there was a soft fall of sprinting footsteps as Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie rounded the corner. They ran up with a questioning look on there face before I pointed at the door they entered the room and I followed them in. When I was walking through the door I heard a growl I spun on my feet closed the door pulled out my keys and locked it. I turned around to see Maggie hugging Glenn crying over Beth while Daryl looks all over the room. There's a crash against the door as they fly open.

**(A/N I'm going to continue this because i have nothing better to do over break. So do you want Lori to die or Carol and Daryl together as background things?)**


End file.
